Fifty Words
by Open Casket Ceremony
Summary: IchiHitsu, KusaHitsu, and IchiHitsuKusa in fifty random words.


Author's Note: I was super-bored the other day and wanted something to do...So I found a random word generator online and generated fifty prompts for myself to create some lovely IchiHitsu drabbely-type blurbs that consist of pure, nonsensical randomness. Some of them are also KusaHitsu, or even IchiHitsuKusa triangle! Some of the pairings are blatantly obvious but others you'll have to figure out. I had fun with this little project, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

1. **Figuring  
**Ichigo figured that Hitsugaya Toshiro was smart, and he also figured, a little too late, that he also had a very bad temper.

2. **Corporation  
**They were kind of like a corporation, Ichigo thought. It was complicated - the three of them were somehow linked together and had all sorts of corrupted business that dealt with their own selfish desires.

3. **Blanket  
**For some reason, Hitsugaya actually found himself not minding at all when Ichigo mischeveously crawled next to him, squirming under the blankets to lie on the futon next to him.

4. **Jargon  
**Hitsugaya could never understand that silly human jargon. He also didn't understand why Ichigo turned all red and refused to explain what he meant after he had told the prodigy, "Are you a parking meter or something? Because you have _fine_ written all over you."

5. **Remark  
**"We're rivals now," he said with a smile, "But we'll still always be friends, too, Toshiro."  
But this remark was actually his really obscure way of saying, "I love you, Toshiro, but I don't know how to tell you."

6. **Heart  
**It was really hard to read someone's heart if it were made out of ice. If you somehow managed to melt the ice, though, then that was a different story.

7. **Horror  
**Hitsugaya Toshiro knew no greater horror than watching Kusaka Sojiro being taken away to be killed.

8. **Fluctuating  
**When he felt the wildly fluctuating reiatsu, the terrified child prodigy took a step back. He simply couldn't believe that Ichigo, his kind, humorous, warm-hearted Ichigo...had turned into _this_ bloodthirsty monster.

9. **Invisible  
**The bonds that hold them together are invisible, but they are much stronger than anything visible.

10. **Seperator  
**No one would have thought that the sword Hyorinmaru was what seperated the pair and doomed one to death and the other to unbearable heartache.

11. **Disappointing  
**Hitsugaya could never help but feel disappointed in himself. It had been many years ago, but he still wondered if he hadn't been so weak, such a coward, so defenseless, then maybe that certain someone wouldn't have died.

12. **Notion  
**He gets the notion that Ichigo is melting the ice, and strangely, he doesn't want to stop him.

13.** Reading  
**Hitsugaya found that the form of human entertainment known as "reading" was actually quite entertaining. Especially since he had just so happened to stumble upon Ichigo's "secret" diary.

14. **Curse  
**Hitsugaya had been cursed with hair like snow and eyes like ice. For this reason, the dwellers of the Rukongai all feared him. Strangely, though, Kusaka Sojiro found these the exact reasons why his friend and rival was so darn beautiful.

15. **Bonus  
**Hitsugaya didn't like having sex. It was immature, he claimed.  
So Ichigo was delighted when he'd recieve even a mere kiss. A hug counted for bonus.

16. **Watching  
**Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked very happy. Someone, in the shadows, would watch them, feel sick by watching them, and then walk away. He knew his former love was happy as he was, and he didn't want to mess everything up for him. After all, he'd kill himself if he had to watch him cry again.

17. **Attachment  
**Ichigo had a weird attachment to Hitsugaya, like so.  
"Kurosaki, move over! I am trying to _work_!"  
"It's not entirely my fault! I must be a magnet or something because I'm attracted to your buns of steel."  
"...Shut up."

18. **Screw  
**There was only one occasion that Hitsugaya would ever tell Ichigo to "screw harder," and that was when the strawberry was fixing his beloved administrative desk.

19.** Desktop  
**"They have had sex on every single surface in taichou's office!" Matsumoto claims gleefully, much to her captain's horror. "...Even his desktop!"

20. **Male**  
There is nothing wrong with a male loving another male; enough said.

21. **Sensation  
**Hitsugaya is not familiar with this sensation; that is, Ichigo's hands moving everywhere they _shouldn't_ on _his_ personal body. It ticked him off, but for some reason, he never found himself asking the strawberry to stop. I mean, he _so_ did not like these feelings.

22. **Week  
**When Hitsugaya and company had arrived in the real world to guard against Arrancar, Ichigo found himself feeling very upset that they had only stayed for barely longer than a week.

23. **Listening  
**Kusaka always found himself listening in on the conversatiosn that went on between Ichigo and Hitsugaya, and he felt awfully jealous. It didn't matter, though. As far as Hitsugaya was concerned, Kusaka Sojiro was no longer alive.

24. **Fence  
**There was a fence that always kept Hitsugaya and Kusaka apart, except this is the kind of fence that cannot be destroyed, climbed over, or passed: death.

25. **Forgiveness  
**It was a complicated and funny thing.  
Kusaka would never forgive Ichigo for "stealing" his beloved Hitsugaya.  
Ichigo would never forgive Kusaka for being the cause of Hitsugaya's death sentence.  
And Hitugaya would never forgive himself for being the cause of Kusaka's death and attacking Ichigo like he had.

26. **Pink  
**"Kurosaki?"  
"Yeah, Toshiro? You doing okay in there?"  
"Not really."  
"Why not?"  
"...It turned pink."

27. **Winter  
**Ichigo thinks that his ice prince is like winter: They finally come to you, slowly, and right when you think you've got them, they slip away, and you suddenly find yourself desperately wishing that it would snow again.

28. **Peace  
**Both Hitsugaya and Ichigo wished that this brief period of peace would last just a little longer, because there was actually no guarantee that either of them were going to survive the upcoming winter war with the Arrancar.

29. **Short  
**Many people thought that Hitsugaya Toshiro was just plain short: short in size and short in the capability of feeling emotion. They were all wrong. Well...only about the second part, anyway.

30. **Greatest  
**Kurosaki Ichigo was the world's greatest and most annoying show-off, Hitsugaya thought to himself in quite an annoyed fashion as the strawberry continued to beat the crap out of an innocent passerby who he was convinced had whistled at his precious little ice prince.

31. **Hip  
**"No, Kurosaki, for the hundreth time, I will _not_ sing that outrageous song...What was it called again?"  
"It was _Hips Don't Lie._"

32. **Slowing  
**When he felt his breathing starting to slow down, he began to panic. But it was already too late.

33. **Infinity  
**For Hitsugaya, it was an infinity amount of years too late to apologize. I mean, what were you supposed to say after fifty years or so?  
"I'm sorry you died because of me," or something like that?

34.** Need  
**They needed each other, as much as they needed food, water, and oxygen to survive.

35.** Secret  
**The fact that Ichigo had a thing for the captain of the tenth division didn't stay a secret for very long. He regretted telling Matsumoto how he had felt, and boy, did she have a big mouth.

36. **Hanging  
**Everything that Kusaka Sojiro and Hitsugaya Toshiro had ever felt for each other was all hanging by a very fragile thread after the moment of judgement arrived. They now stood on Sokyoku hill, as all of Soul Society watched and waited to see whose side Hitsugaya was _really _on.

37. **Encouragement  
**Hitsugaya realized that Kusaka's constant encouragement in the academy was the reason that he had gotten so far, not just his supposed "talent."

38. **Opposite  
**They were polar opposites: he was rash, hot-headed, and coarse, while the other was collected, cold, and refined. You know what they mean when they say opposites attract.

39. **Coordination  
**It was kind of impossible to say that they didn't have good coordination. I mean, they had the same zanpaku-to, for crying out loud.

40. **Responsibility  
**No matter how many times they told him otherwise, Hitsugaya never got rid of the thought that he had been responsible for Kusaka's death.

41. **Angel  
**Ichigo liked watching Hitsugaya in his bankai form. Who could deny that he looked like an adorable little angel from heaven with his wings of ice and halo of white hair?

42. **Replacing  
**Sometimes Ichigo wondered if Hitsugaya was only using him as a replacement for Kusaka.

43. **Starving  
**Ichigo was starving, no, he was famished - and we'll just say it's not for food.

44. **Upsetting  
**Yet another upsetting night for poor Hitsugaya. He had had _another_ of those awful nightmares about _that_ day when _he_ died, and Ichigo found himself having to comfort him. After all, it _was_ unlike him to start sobbing hysterically like that.

45. **Bitter  
**Kusaka Sojiro thought Ichigo was a nice guy. Nevertheless, he always found himself feeling bitter towards him anyway, and I'm quite sure it's easy to figure out why.

46. **Fancy  
**Even for the child prodigy, fancy words weren't needed at time like these. He only needed three very short words: _I_, _love_, and _you_.

47. **Immortal  
**No one, not even a shinigami, is immortal, and Ichigo was painfully aware of this as his precious ice prince was slowly bleeding to death in his arms.

48. **Dignity  
**He had already lost all his dignity, so what more was there to lose? He knew he'd regret leaving Ichigo and Soul Society to search for Kusaka Sojiro, but he had nowhere else to go.

49. **Departure  
**Even as he brought his blade down upon him, Ichigo couldn't help but feel sorry for Kusaka Sojiro at the moment of his final death, his eternal departure from his academy sweetheart, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

50. **Incompetence  
**"No, Kurosaki, you must be completely incompetent if you believe what they write in fanfiction."

* * *

Well, how was it? Heheh. It was kind of fun, right? Also, I apologize for number 26. I don't really like MPREG that much but I couldn't think of anything else that would incorporate "pink." Ugh.


End file.
